


Zabernize Oppress

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Prodigal Son, teen-aged Malcolm Bright, after a visit with his father
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Zabernize Oppress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



She does this to cope with the suffering. A way to somehow scrub out the black spot on the house. Malcolm can hear his mother in the kitchen, feel the warmth of the stove as he stands outside the door. Jessica sets another tray of cookies on the counter, humming cheerfully. Perky in her steps, she embodies a bouncy, bubbly soul.

To the outside world, she looks happy and peaceful, a devoted mom smiling while she bakes cookies for her child. To Malcolm, he sees the light in her eyes darkened by the sorrow in her heart. The smile on her lips doesn’t speak of delight; it is a put-on grin to appear that everything is wholesome and good in their family.

They braved the visit together, both needing support to get through another encounter with the man who destroyed their happy home. They are both broken in a way, Malcolm tries to be happy as not to worry his mom, but like him, she too can see the joy has been clawed away by Martin’s sins. 

Jessica had shooed him out of the room, saying she had a surprise for him, and even though she was beaming, he could see the hurt, and he wanted to hug her. Yet he did as he was told, even as a teen, nearly a grown man, he listened to his mother and waited in the living room, distracting himself with a book. Now, nearly two hours later, worried about his mom, who needed him even if she would not admit it, Malcolm joined her in the kitchen.

There were cookies everywhere! Dozens of them, yummy, delicious flavors, warm and sweet smelling, and fresh right out of the oven. Malcolm would have found it endearing that Jessica had baked for an army, if it wasn’t for the fact that she was standing with her head bowed and tears shimmering in her eyes.

She was trying to be brave and not let him see her cry. “Mom?”

Try as she might, Jessica couldn’t be strong any longer. She crumbles, falling to the ground as if the weight of the pain had crushed her. Jessica cries, shaking uncontrollably as the tears fall down her face. He wraps his arms around her, and he hugs her. He isn’t brave any longer; he cries with her, their home of harmony now laying in ruins at the hand of the very man who should have protected them.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1073911.html?thread=113741303#t113741303)


End file.
